The Male Gender
by Fluttershy 2059110
Summary: New school, new friends, and then, the Host Club! A girl named Cherry joins Ouran because she's an honor student, like Haruhi. She meets Lily, a cool loud girl who introduces her to the host club. But there is one thing about Cherry that makes her stand out. She is terrified of the male gender. And her entire record is blank! Can Haruhi and Lily help her overcome her fear of males?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! So, this is what, story five? I think it is... Yeah, well, this should be very interesting, I thought of it while I was trying to fall asleep last night, around ten PM. So, it might be good, it might not be. I hope you like it, if not a little bit! Um, enjoy.**

**And! So you aren't confused later on...**

** Mori and Honey are in their last year of high school. **

**Tamaki and Kyoya in their third year of high school.**

**The twins and Haruhi and the OCs are in their second year of high school!**

* * *

"Honey! It's time to wake up, you have to go to school today." a woman called to her daughter upstairs.

She waited for a moment before she heard a reply.

"*Yawn* Okay m-mom." her daughter replied in between her yawning.

The woman returned to the kitchen, and finished cooking her and her daughter's fried eggs for breakfast. They were slightly burned, but they would do.

* * *

Upstairs a girl in her mid teens, around sixteen years old, sat in her small twin sized bed. She yawned and stretched her arms up and over her head of darkly, bright red hair. She blinked her big, light green eyes. Her hair was messy and on one side, it was scrunched up and flattened.

The girl groaned as light poured lazily through her window. She stretched her long legs out in front of her and then slid out of bed. The blankets fell along with her, landing on top of her as she sat on her black carpeted floor. Opening her mouth wide and licking her lips to get rid of a foul taste, she stood up. Her fluffy blankets slid off of her and onto the floor.

She slowly walked over to her closet, dragging her feet like a zombie. Yawning again, she opened her closet door and peered inside to see a light yellow dress with puffy sleeves and a ball gowned shape. She groaned again, she absolutely hated, no, _loathed_ dresses, but her new school uniform was a dress. From what she heard from her mom, the school was like a castle, and so the students had to dress like royals to make it fit.

The girl grabbed the dress and literally threw it onto her bed. She pulled out the little heeled black shoes that went with it and threw them onto her bed too. Grumbling loudly, the girl dragged her feet down the stairs and into the kitchen where she sat down at the table and started to eat the burnt fried eggs in front of her.

"Ew, mom this tastes gross!" the girl gagged after taking one bite.

"I know. I told you, I'm a terrible cook. But you don't let me buy take-out." the woman sighed and rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Because we can't waste money on it. I think I'll just have an apple... or toast..." the girl got up and put her plate on the floor.

She whistled and a little black pig came running to her.

"Here Porky, you can have my eggs." the girl mumbled.

"Why do you call him Porky?" the woman sighed and looked at her daughter through tired deep green eyes.

"Because, he's a pig, and pigs can be made into pork. Easy peasy, plus, I couldn't think of anything better for his name." the girl laughed.

"Right. Go eat something child! We leave in twenty minutes!"

"Plenty of time to get ready."

"No, because you seriously need a shower. You stink girl." the woman said.

"Ugh, fine." the girl walked to a bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple.

She hurriedly ate the apple and then gave the apple core to Porky, who ate it in three well aimed bites. The girl then ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her under garments and the dress. She shivered at the thought of having to wear it to school. Running still, she made her way to the bathroom. She turned the water and jumped in after stripping her tank top and sweats.

The girl washed her hair and body then got out. She grabbed a fluffy green towel and dried herself off quickly. She pulled on her underwear and then her sports bra. And then, with much hesitation and gagging, she pulled on the cursed dress. She gagged at the feel of silk and velvet on her creamy pale skin.

So, she then walked to her room and pulled on the heels. Oh how she hated heels also. She grabbed her black bag for school and put her books, both for school, and for her entertainment, into the bag. She put notebooks and then pencils into the bag as well. Then, she heaved the bag onto her shoulder and walked/limped down the stairs.

"Good, you're ready now. You don't mind being a few minutes late do you?" the woman asked.

"No! I am not going to be late on the first day of school here! For me!" the girl yelled at her mom.

"Then you have to walk, or run to school. Because the car is having difficulties." the woman rubbed her temples.

"Fine. What time is it?"

"7:05, you better hurry if you want to make it on time. School starts at 7:15!"

"Shoot! Um, bye mom! See you after school. Wish me luck!" the girl took off her shoes and opened the door.

"Oh, and remember! You aren't going to the all girl school. You are going to Ouran's private school!" the woman called after her daughter.

"Okay! Thanks for the reminder!" the girl called out behind her as she started running to her new school barefoot.

The girl ran with long strides and quick footwork. She remembered the last time she had to run like this was when she and her mother were running away from her father. She gasped as a drop of water hit her on the nose.

"Darn it." the girl cursed her luck.

She ran harder, trying to get there faster but the rain caught up to her and soon it was pouring rain. When she finally made it to school, she was soaking wet and tired. Just her luck.

She walked inside and made her way to the office. She walked into the office and was met with gasps.

"What happened to you dear?" a woman with kind blue eyes asked.

A rumble of thunder answered her.

The woman laughed and grabbed her a towel from the clinic.

"Would you by any chance happen to be Cherry Quake?" the woman asked her as the girl dried herself off.

"Yes." the girl responded.

"Ah, I've been expecting you for a week. I see why they call you Cherry with your red hair and green eyes. I'll go grab your schedule." the woman wobbled away to a back room.

"So, you are the new student everybody's talking about. You look like a freak." a random girl snorted as Cherry put her socks on.

"Thanks. I know I am. I would say you are a snob." Cherry replied without looking up. Cherry put her shoes on and stood up. She braided her red hair that goes to her waist and tied it off with a green ribbon that was in her bag.

"Uh! I am not a slob!" the girl shrieked.

"I didn't say slob, I said snob. I know it's easy to get them mixed up, but it won't be any better for you." Cherry eyed the girl. She had deep blue/grey eyes and dark red hair.

"Whatever. Get out of my way brat. I need the nurse." the girl snapped at Cherry.

The girl walked past Cherry, who stuck her foot out, and the girl fell flat on her face.

"Ugh! You spoiled little brat! Who do you think you _are_!?" the girl yelled at Cherry.

"My name is Cherry Quake. I am an honor student and who might _you_ be? You spoiled little princess."

"My name _is _Princess. Great, another honor student, just like that Haruhi boy." Princess stood up, puffed out her chest, stuck her nose in the sir, and with a sweep of her dress, she left into the clinic.

"Wow. I've never seen anybody treat Princess like that. She once was Tamaki Suoh's richest regular customer until she blamed Haruhi of sexual abuse, which he would never do. Her nickname is Princess, but her real name is Seika Ayanokoji. Also known as Princess Iana Koji. She is like the top female around here while Tamaki Suoh is the top male. I wouldn't go messing with her or him too much, they have fans." the woman looked in awe at Cherry.

"No big deal. I can handle her. _Just not him_." Cherry smiled at the woman as she handed Cherry her schedule.

"What was that last part dear?"

"Oh nothing. Just nervous about my first day." Cherry said quickly.

"I see. Well, good luck! Oh, and I made sure that all of your teachers are female, on your mother's request. She's a very nice woman."

"Thank you a ton, for everything so far."

"Sure. If you need help or anything, just let me know!" the woman smiled back at Cherry.

"Will do. Bye."

Cherry turned around and waved behind her as she walked out of the office. Her red hair flowed behind her like silk in the wind. She glanced at her schedule and made her way to her first class, language arts with Mrs. Necterline.

* * *

As Cherry walked into the classroom she noticed several males looking at her. She gulps and walks to the front desk where Mrs. Necterline sits reading the plans for today's class.

"Um, hi. It's my first day here. Where should I sit?" Cherry asks.

"Oh, Cherry I presume?" Mrs. Necterline looks up at Cherry and smiles.

"Yes."

"You are that one girl who has that fear,"

"Yeah, please don't say it out loud. Other's might tease me. I've had it happen before." Cherry quickly cuts her off.

"Okay. Here, I'll write a note to your other teachers. And you can sit in the back next to Lily."

"Okay, thanks!" Cherry takes the slip of paper Mrs. Necterline wrote and walks to the back of the class and to the only available seat left.

She sits down and puts the paper in the front pocket of the bag. She glances to her left side, a window that overlooks the school grounds. She looks to her right side, a girl with silver hair and light purple eyes looks back at her.

"Hi! My name is Lily! I'm guessing you are the new student, the one who got in because of your top-notch grades. What's your name?" Lily asks, sticking her hand out in front of her and smiling a brilliant smile.

"I'm Cherry. It's nice to meet you Lily. So, what class is this?"

"Language arts, class 1A. The famous twins are in this class. They are so cute!" Lily blushes and looks at two boys who are sitting one row ahead of them. They sit on either side of a boy with brown hair and flawless skin.

"Who's the person sitting between them?" Cherry asks, pointing to the boy.

"Oh, that's Haruhi Fujioka. S- He's also an honor student! Maybe you two could get along." Lily says.

"Maybe. Are you positive Haruhi isn't a girl? It sounds like a girly name to me." Cherry observes.

"It is a girly name I know. I found out that he's actually a girl. It wasn't hard to figure it out. The 'king' Tamaki, I caught him call Haruhi his 'daughter'. Haruhi and the twins started teasing him afterwards though. It was funny. Hey! I know. After school you should come with me and we can go to the Host Club together!" Lily squeals in excitement.

Unable to turn Lily down because of her excitement, Cherry gives in.

"Okay. But _only_ if you promise to stay with me the entire time! I kind of, have a fear... of the male gender." Cherry whispers the last part.

"What?! That's terrible! Why?!" Lily exclaims.

"I'll tell you later, maybe. But you have to promise to keep this a secret. Okay?!" Cherry demands, her eyes frantic.

"If you want me to, then sure! There is one thing I am good at, other than highly appreciating the male gender for their beauty, I am awesome at keeping secrets. Although, I don't have any friends because of my loudness and _really_ outgoing personality. I'll keep your secret if you become my friend!" Lily states.

"Deal! I really want a friend, and I love people who can make me do crazy things sometimes." Cherry takes Lily's outstretched hand and they shake on it. They squeal and laugh and then the bell rings.

* * *

After school, Cherry tries to resist Lily as she drags her to the Host Club.

"Why did I let you take me?" Cherry whines as they arrive in front of the door.

"Because, I remember you specifically saying, 'I love people who make me do crazy things sometimes.' So hah! And now, I am taking you to do some crazy things!" Lily laughs at Cherry's irritated face.

"Whatever, how long does it last?"

"Um, till around 2 or 4, I don't remember which one. Now, come on. And don't worry, I will be next to you the entire time." Lily smiles cheekily.

"Fine." Cherry whimpers at Lily.

Lily opens the doors to Music Room #3 and rose petals float out of the room. Cherry shivers and then follows Lily closely.

"Come on, we are late. They already started five minutes ago, we just get to make a late entry!" Lily says.

Cherry nods and follows Lily further into the room. The first thing she sees is groups of people, well, one male in each group of squealing girls. There are seven groups, although one male, the only one with glasses, has only two girls while the others have, lets just say a _lot._

Lily takes Cherry's hand and pulls her into the room. Cherry hides behind Lily's tall form of 5 ft 8". Cherry herself only being 5 ft 7" can hide behind her, with slight difficulty.

"Oh! Lily is here! You are late, and for you that's odd." the twins say while looking at Lily.

"I'm sorry. I had to literally drag my friend here, and that took some time. Can she join us today?" Lily inquires.

"Sure! We would love a new guest!" the twins say together, smiling brightly.

"You can come out now Cherry. You have to sit down." Lily whispers to Cherry kindly.

Cherry slightly moves out from behind Lily. But is in clear view as Lily sits down in a chair. Cherry quickly sits down in the chair next to her.

"So, you are the new student huh?" the twins asks with curious expressions.

"She is. She's shy and doesn't talk much though. At least, that's what I've gathered today in classes." Lily smiles while answering for Cherry who sits extremely close to Lily.

"Oh! She's so cute!" a girl with dark brown hair and tan skin chimes. The other three girls who sit next to her and the twins agree with smiles.

"I hear she got in because she's an honor student. Is that true?" a girl with black hair asks, looking at Cherry.

"Y-yeah." Cherry mumbles.

"She had the highest grades in her other school, she got a lot of awards too!" Lily beams.

"She should go talk to Haruhi. They could study together. I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't mind the extra company." one of the twins says.

"The one who talked is Kaoru. The other is Hikaru. They like to play games to see if girls can tell them apart." Lily whispers to Cherry.

Cherry nods at her and listens to the other girls talk and gush over how cute the two males are. She gags as they show their infamous 'brotherly love'.

"So, ladies. Did you know we are planning a ball next week?" Hikaru asks.

"No. Are you really?! That's so cool, I will totally be there!" the girls squeal. Lily and Cherry laugh quietly at them, and Lily nods to tell them she'll go to.

"So, Cherry. Are you going to come back here tomorrow?" the twins ask, looking at Cherry.

"I'll most likely make her come with me. I like dragging her around. Plus, she needs to be around _'m__ales'_ new people." Lily says.

"Okay. Well, the Host Club is now closed. See you tomorrow ladies!" the twins say. They pretend not to hear what Lily whispered to herself.

The girls sigh and whine, but they get up and walk out the door after hugging and saying farewell to their favorite hosts. Lily makes Cherry stay till the last girls walk out of the room. Once the door closes, Lily drags Cherry over to Haruhi who is cleaning up tea cups and plates.

"Haruhi! Hey, I want you to meet my friend, Cherry!" Lily exclaims.

Cherry calms down, seeing as they are all in the kitchen, and it's just three girls.

"Oh, hi Cherry. I have classes with you. You are the only other honor student to make it into Ouran High School, other than me. Congrats with that!" Haruhi smiles.

"Thank you very much Haruhi. You know, you are not male, so why do you act like one?" Cherry asks.

"Um. How did you know I wasn't a boy?" Haruhi asks, suddenly cautious.

"Your name for one, and how you act. You have the feminine edge that made me have my suspicions." Cherry says.

"Oh. Nobody else was able to notice that, except Lily and the other hosts. Well, besides Tamaki." Haruhi admits.

"Yeah, I noticed with how all the girls practically drooled over you." Cherry laughs.

The three laugh lightly, but then Lily gets somewhat serious.

"Haruhi, can you keep a big secret?" Lily asks. She turns to Cherry for permission, when she receives it she turns back to Haruhi.

"Yeah, I kept my gender hidden, pretty well so far." Haruhi nods.

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell a soul. Cherry, is afraid of boys." Lily whispers.

"Really? That's new." Haruhi looks at Cherry who nods.

"Yes. Lily dragged me here, and I am terrified of the male gender. So, I guess, can you help me?" Cherry gets what Lily was pointing at.

"Sure, I can try my best I guess. But first, why are you afraid of males?"

"I don't feel like telling you now. Maybe later, when I gain your trust, both of you." Cherry says.

"Okay."

"I think one thing to do is to get you to come here when you can. That way you can get to know the Host Club's boys." Haruhi suggests.

"Sounds like a plan! I will take her here with me every day! She will first get to know the Hitachiin twins, then Honey, then Mori, and then Kyoya and then, last but not least, Tamaki. Tamaki tends to be, overbearing and loud." Lily exclaims.

"Hey, what's taking you so long Haruhi?!" a loud voice, or three voices yell.

"Hold on a minute! I'm talking with Lily and Cherry!" Haruhi yells back to them.

"I have to go. After every session we have meetings, and they can't start without me!" Haruhi laughs with little humor in it.

"Okay. Thank you Haruhi! And don't worry, Cherry won't tell anyone she knows YOU'RE A GIRL!" Lily states loudly. They hear multiple gasps and start to giggle.

Lily takes Cherry's hand and guides her out of the kitchen area. Cherry shrinks to her side as they pass the males of the Host Club. Lily pats her head sweetly and they walk out of the room.

* * *

"So, that was Cherry huh?" Tamaki asks once the door closes.

"Yeah." Haruhi says.

"What info do you know about her Kyoya?" Tamaki asks suddenly.

Kyoya types away on his laptop.

"I, don't have any information on her. All of her records are blank, no birthday, no age, no anything. Rather she can hack into government documents, or someone else did and deleted all information related or about her." Kyoya stares blankly at his screen. His voice holds awe and disappointment.

"That's strange. Try her mother, or father." the twins inquire.

"Nothing about her mother. But her father has lots of records, almost all of them are his criminal records." Kyoya states, his face holds no emotion, but his voice holds slight worry.

"What?! So you're saying that her father is a big time criminal?!" the twins yell.

"Yes. Most of them are rape, child abuse, or illegal making of drugs." Kyoya states.

"Wow. She must live through hell." Haruhi says.

"I feel bad for her. Poor Cherry-chan." Honey says.

"Yeah, no kidding." the twins whisper.

"She must be strong." Mori says in his deep and kind voice.

"Yeah, really strong." Honey says in his sweet childish voice.

"Is that thunder I hear in the distance?" Haruhi asks.

They all stop and listen, a moment later they hear the faint noise of thunder.

"Uh, I have to go. Bye!" Haruhi yelps and runs out of the room, making a mad dash to the room she stays at during the school weeks.

"She still afraid of thunder?" Tamaki asks sadly.

They nod and say good bye before walking in their designated direction towards their rooms.

* * *

"So, where do you stay? I stay here at school, I don't like to go home unless it's the weekends." Lily states.

"I go home, my mom is probably wondering where I am. I'll call her and tell her I'll be home soon." Cherry whips out her red cell phone with a green heart on it and calls her mom.

"Hey mom!" Cherry says.

_"__Cherry? Where are you?! You were supposed to be home hours ago!" _ her mother snaps at her.

"Sorry, I was at this club called the Host Club. I met a friend today!"

_"Really? My baby got a friend, the first in years. It is a girl right? What does she look like?!" _her mother gasps and talks like a teen.

"I'll tell you later. But, she and this other girl decided to help me overcome my fear. They are both really nice." Cherry smiles.

_"That's good to hear. If you ever need help, you know that you can talk to me right? And when are you going to be home?"_

"In a few minutes, I'm walking to the entrance of the school. I'll run home." Cherry responds.

_"Okay then! See you soon! Bye bye sweetie!"_

"Bye mom."

Cherry hangs up and walks to the front door of the school. Lily followed her and listened to her talk.

"So, see you tomorrow then?" Lily asks. Her light purple eyes gleaming in the light from over their heads.

"Yeah. And it's raining again. Great, first I run to school in the rain, now I run home in the rain. I am so going to get sick." Cherry mumbles.

"Yeah. Oh no, Haruhi!"

"What about her?"

"She's afraid of thunder. I normally hang out with her, this week it has been raining with thunder and lightning, so I've been sleeping in her room to make sure she's okay."

"That's good of you. Well, you better get going then." Cherry smiles at her new friend.

"Yeah, good luck." Lily smiles and hugs Cherry tightly.

They hear a loud bang of thunder that makes the earth and building shake. Lily falls over and the power goes out. They hear more loud noises, ripping sounds and then the building shakes again.

"Ahh! Watch out!" Lily screams and scrabbles over to Cherry who is about to walk outside. Lily grabs Cherry's arm and yanks her to the floor, far away from the door and windows.

Cherry's eyes widen as a large tree falls over and lands right in front of the door. She trembles as lightning flashes and thunder erupts again, making the earth quake and giving her a good view of what's in front of her. The tree is on it's side, the windows are shattered and the door is broken down. That would've been her had Lily not been there to push her away.

The hallways are pitch black, except when the lightning flashes.

"Lily! Are you okay?" Cherry asks as she recovers from shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just shaken up though. Are you okay?" Lily gasps as lightning flashes again, "Your leg!"

Cherry looks down and sees her leg, or her foot, twisted at a slightly odd angle. She didn't feel any pain when she landed.

"Help me up Lily before I keep looking and throw up." Cherry gags.

"O-okay." Lily gags too but helps Cherry stand.

Cherry gasps as pain shoots through her leg and up to her stomach, making it churn and she tastes bile in her throat. Lily helps Cherry walk to her friend's room, they stumble a lot though because of the darkness. Darkness is all they can see, and then, "Ouch! My toe!" Lily cries as she runs into a wall.

"Be careful Lily." Cherry whispers, focusing on not throwing up.

"Kay." Lily whispers back.

Now they both limp to Haruhi's room. Soon they make it. Lily knocks on the door loudly, knowing Haruhi is probably in her closet.

"Who is it?" Haruhi responds shakily.

"Lily and Cherry!" Lily yells.

Haruhi opens the door and gasps as lightning strikes not to far from the building. She sees their limping and ushers them inside quickly. Closing her door and helping them over to her bed, she grabs a washcloth from her bathroom and soaks it. She rings it out and washes Cherry's ankle which is bleeding.

Cherry winces but endures the pain bravely. Lily rests her foot on a pillow and allows blood to easily flow to it, easing her toe and foot. Haruhi then wraps Cherry's leg in bandages and makes her prop her foot up on a pillow too. Together the three of them then sit on the neat bed close together for comfort.

Cherry takes out her phone again and dials her mom's number.

"Hi mom, it's me Cherry. I won't be able to come home tonight. A tree fell and crashed outside the only exit to the school and I can't get out. Plus my friend pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't be crushed. But then I landed oddly, hurt my foot, my friend Haruhi bandaged it and now I'm sleeping with my two friends in one of their room's. So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow if they can get the tree moved. Well, goodnight." Cherry left a voicemail and hung up. She puts her phone away and curls up under the blankets.

Soon Lily takes her foot and puts the pillow back where it was. Lily and Haruhi huddle up together and draw comfort from each other's presence. Cherry watches them closely and smiles when thunder erupts and Haruhi curls herself up tighter into a ball, Lily will then hug her shaking form and Haruhi relaxes.

Soon, the storm passes and Haruhi and Lily get under the covers. They curl up around Cherry, and they all fall asleep, feeling comfortable and protected from each other.

* * *

**That was definitely interesting! Did you like it? I liked it a lot, one of my favorites if I do say so myself. I worked for hours to edit and write this, so it hopefully turned out good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. So I got my first review for this chapter! Yay! So, I am going to dedicate this chapter to that person, killjarkidranger, thanks for reviewing, it made my day. And I was really surprised because I had only posted the chapter a few hours before. Yeah, so I'm happy. Thanks again. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

The sun rose lazily the next morning. Clouds filled the sky and barely let any sun creep into view. It was a friday, so people were excited to go home and see their families.

A girl with bright red hair and big green eyes yawned and sat up slowly. There was weight on her lower body. Looking down, Cherry saw Lily and Haruhi asleep, curled up together near her knees. She smiled at them and proceeded to poke them awake. When poking them only made them shift, Cherry tried a different method.

She started to tickle them awake, earning high pitched squeals from Lily and laughter from Haruhi. She smiled fondly at them as they blinked themselves awake the rest of the way.

"Morning sleepy heads! Time to get ready for school." Cherry cooes at them.

"Why did you tickle us?" Lily asks, giving Cherry a pointed look.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I tickled you. No big deal." Cherry says, smiling.

"Well, now that we are awake we should get dressed." Haruhi says.

"But, we never changed out of our clothes." Lily and Cherry say.

Haruhi blinks and remembers about last night, the thunderstorm, them coming in limping, the blood, and then falling asleep.

"Oh, well, you can wash your clothes quickly downstairs in the laundry room." Haruhi states and gets up.

"Okay." Lily responds and gets out of bed too.

"I have tank tops you can wear and sweats while you wash your clothes." Haruhi says.

"I have my own, I'll go get them from my room." Lily huffs and crosses her arms before walking out of the room.

"Where's the bathroom?" Cherry asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"To the left down the hall." Haruhi points in the general direction.

"Kay thanks!" Cherry lifts her legs and jumps off the bed, only to fall flat on her face and searing pain shoot through her.

"Oh, I forgot that you can't really walk. Here." Haruhi rushes over and picks Cherry up then helps her stand and walk to the bathroom.

"Thank you." Cherry mumbles as Haruhi closes the door.

"No problem." Haruhi smiles lightly at her.

The door closes and Cherry limps to the mirror. She sees her hair a complete disaster and starts to fuss over it. She combs through her hair with her fingers idly and then runs her fingers over her face, smoothing out her eyebrows and wiping drool from her cheek. She turns the water on, splashes water onto her face and takes the bar of soap. She washes her face and then does her business.

Two minutes later, Cherry limps out of the bathroom. She sees Lily and Haruhi talking and laughing, waiting for her nicely.

"So, where do we wash our clothes?" Cherry asks.

Haruhi and Lily look up, startled at the sudden noise.

"Oh, um, I can lead you there." Haruhi states.

Cherry nods and Lily and Haruhi walk over to her. Haruhi walks over to her dresser, which is right behind Cherry, and takes out extra sweats and a tank for her. Lily walks over to Cherry and hooks her arm under Cherry's, balancing her. Haruhi then walks over and hands her the clothes.

"Go put these on and then we can go." Haruhi says simply.

"Okay." Cherry takes the clothes and Lily helps her back to the bathroom.

Cherry changes with difficulty and soon comes out carrying her old clothes. They then all walk down the hallways, arm in arm, and soon they reach their destination. The three walk into the laundry room and wash the two's clothes. After ten minutes they are dressed in warm clean clothes and heading back to Haruhi's room where they left their bags for school.

They soon reach Haruhi's room and walk inside.

"Thanks a ton for showing me where the laundry room is!" Cherry exclaims.

"Your welcome." Haruhi flashes her a bright smile and they giggle.

"Come on, we should head to class. The bell is going to ring in five minutes." Lily says.

They nod and follow Lily out of the room. Haruhi turns and locks her door then helps Cherry walk to their shared class. After three minutes they make it to their first class. Their teacher gasps as she sees them.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your leg?" Mrs. Necterline asks worriedly.

Cherry inwardly smiles, the way Mrs. Necterline is fussing over her reminds her of a mother hen.

"When the tree fell in front of the school, me and Cherry were at the door. Cherry was about to go outside when the tree fell. I managed to push her out of the way before it crushed her, but she landed funny and this was the result." Lily explains sadly.

"I see. You should have that looked at." Mrs. Necterline says.

"Naw, it's fine. Haruhi fixed it up and bandaged it. I'm sure it's fine. Plus when I get home my mom will fix it better." Cherry says, smiling slightly.

"Okay, if you say so. But do be careful Cherry." Mrs. Necterline says, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I will. I have classes with both of them so I'll be perfectly fine." Cherry smiles.

Mrs. Necterline nods and walks back to her desk.

"You put too much faith and trust into us Cherry." Haruhi says as they sit down.

"Do I really? Or are you just being modest?" Cherry gives her a pointed look.

"Both, I guess." Haruhi sighs, but lets Cherry win, for now.

The twins bounce into the room smiling like maniacs. They sit down on either side of Haruhi, who raises her eyebrows in question.

"What did you do now?" Haruhi asks accusingly.

"Nothing!" the twins smile.

"What did you do?" Lily asks, tilting her head and putting on a curious smile.

"Nothing." the twin's smiles widen more.

"Spit it out already, or so help me I'll tickle you until you talk." Haruhi threatens.

"Alright, alright. We booby trapped the teacher's bathrooms." the twins whisper.

"You what?!" Lily and Haruhi yelp.

"We already told you." Kaoru says, waving his hand dismissively.

"You are so going to get in trouble for that!" Lily says.

"Not if they don't know it was us." the twins smirk and wave their pointer finger at them.

"What did you do to make them not know it was you?" Haruhi asks, shaking her head sadly.

"We had Tamaki sign the wall. We tricked him into thinking he was signing an autograph. He was so happy to do that! You should have seen his face, it light up like a light bulb!" the twins double over laughing.

"Oh my gosh you guys." Haruhi sighs, rubbing her temples.

"Wait for it, and _now_!" the twins whisper.

"Wait! I didn't do anything! Somebody help me!" Tamaki yells. Two angry teachers covered in green goop and toilet paper drag Tamaki past their room and to the main office. Tamaki sees the twins laughing and his face becomes red.

"It was those two I tell you! Those demon twins! Get them, not me!" Tamaki yells, pointing at the twins who laugh even harder, tears pool from their eyes as they laugh.

Cherry, Lily, Haruhi, and the twins burst out laughing, even harder than before. Cherry laughs the quietest though, so she's not noticed.

"Oh my gosh! Cherry, you laughed! We haven't seen you laugh before. But we couldn't hear you. Could you keep laughing?" the twins ask.

Cherry's face turns red and she clamps her mouth shut tight. She turns her head away from them and busies herself with reading one of her favorite books about dragons and werewolves.

"You know, she is shy. She doesn't tend to laugh a lot. The only time I've heard her laugh was yesterday in first period. But even then I could barely hear her." Lily says, her laughter dies in her throat.

"Why is she so shy?" the twins ask, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Don't know actually. But she's afraid of, something." Lily hints.

Cherry is so focused on not laughing and reading that she doesn't hear them.

"So, she's afraid of us?" Hikaru asks.

"Not you in particular, something bigger than just you two." Haruhi says, giving another hint, knowing where Lily was going with the whole thing.

"The Host Club?" Kaoru guesses.

"Bigger." Lily and Haruhi say.

"The school?" Hikaru tries.

"No, she does fine around girls...oh. Boys?" Kaoru guesses.

"Even bigger."

"What could be bigger than that?" the twins inquire.

"The other population that is not girls." Lily concludes, giving up in trying to help.

"The male population?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, _all_ males?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but she said that she might tell us if we gained her trust." Lily says. Her heart aches with sadness for her new friend.

"So what are you going to do?" the twins ask.

"We are going to try and get her used to the Host Club and then gradually expand her horizon and try to get her used to the boys in our classes." Haruhi says.

"Can we help?" Kaoru asks.

"If you want, but you can't tell her we told you. And you have to be nice." Lily exclaims quietly.

"Okay!" the twins cheer and smile again.

"Please take a seat everybody. We will now turn to page 50 in your literacy books." Mrs. Necterline says.

* * *

"Wow, what a day. I'm so happy that they got the tree moved before classes ended. Now I can go home!" Cherry says happily, stretching her arms out wide.

"Yeah. Today was quite a day. Do you want to skip the Host Club today so you can go home?" Lily asks as they walk to Music room 3.

"Can I? I would love to go home today." Cherry says, her eyes begin to fill with excitement.

"Yes you can. I'll tell Haruhi I let you." Lily says.

"Thank you so much Lily! And by the way, I love your hair when it's braided. It looks nice." Cherry smiles.

"Your welcome and thanks." Lily feels her braided silver hair, "Well, bye. And be extra careful on your way home! I won't be there to push you out of the way if another tree tries to fall on you!" Lily exclaims loudly.

"Okay. Bye." Cherry pulls Lily in for a big hug. Lily gasps as Cherry squeezes her to death.

"Can't... breathe!" Lily chokes out.

"Oops. Sorry. Bye now!" Cherry lets go of Lily and limps off, dragging her black bag after her. Her shoes are already in her bag so she can walk faster and without limping as much.

Lily waves as Cherry walks out of view. She sighs and wishes her luck on her way home. Then she skips off towards the Host Club. As she skips, she comes across Princess. She stops skipping and walks quickly past her.

"Hey, you there. Have you seen that brat Cherry?" Princess demands.

"Nope! Now I have to go, I'll be late for the Host Club! The one that you got kicked out of." Lily giggles and dashes away as Princess screams after her.

Lily makes a mad dash towards Music room 3 as Princess chases after her yelling and cursing at her. Lily laughs the entire way. She soon makes it to the room and runs inside. She laughs and runs over to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi! Cherry couldn't make it today, she was really excited to go home so I let her. She's on her way home right now. So, we can't help her get over her fear yet." Lily gasps while smiling so big it starts to hurt her cheeks.

"Okay. Why is your face so flushed?" Haruhi asks as she serves her customers tea.

"I was running away from Princess. She wanted to know where Cherry was, and I told you where she was... she might have listened in... OH NO! Cherry!" Lily yelps as realization dawns on her.

"You what?!" Haruhi nearly yells at Lily at this.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Lily starts to breath unevenly.

"Hey, Lily, calm down okay?" Haruhi says as her customers watch Lily with worry as she hyperventilates.

"We should take her to the nurse." a girl with short blonde hair says.

"Yeah, do you want to take her?" Haruhi asks worriedly.

"Yes! I'll take her. Come on Lily." the girl gets up and guides Lily from the room quickly.

"Hey Haruhi. What's up with Lily?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask walking over to Haruhi's table.

"She was running from Princess and she told me where Cherry was going, and apparently, Princess was asking where Cherry was." Haruhi explains.

"So that means Cherry's in trouble?" Kaoru asks, his face twists with worry, but they don't notice, as it's hardly anything at all.

"Maybe. And she still hasn't recovered from yesterday." Haruhi adds in a whisper.

Kaoru and Hikaru gasp and run off. Leaving their customers to stare after them sadly.

"They just _really _had to use the bathroom." Haruhi calls over to them.

The girls nod and smile, thinking that's what it was.

* * *

"I can't believe that Princess is after Cherry. What do you think Cherry did to her?" Kaoru asks.

"I don't know but we better hurry if we are going to make it on time. Cherry was still pretty slow when she left today, and she had just barely started walking on her own." Hikaru says, worry seeping into his voice.

"Yeah." Kaoru and Hikaru race to the entrance of the school and frantically look around. They just now realize that they had no idea where Cherry lived, or what direction she went in.

"Boys? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the Host Club?" the clinic nurse asks, walking out of the school with her bag.

"Do you know which way Cherry went? Princess is after her and Cherry was injured yesterday when the tree fell." Kaoru exclaims, his eyes wide.

"Oh dear. She went down that street and turned left. Princess would've followed behind her for a while and then struck. Hurry boys." the nurse says.

"Thank you!" Hikaru yells after them as they race down the sidewalk.

* * *

"I can't wait to be home. I'm so excited to see mom again. I hope she's alright and not too worried." Cherry mumbles to herself as she limps home. Her usually long quick strides are now short and slowed.

She continues walking home when she suddenly hears a noise. She whirls around and gets into a low stance that will help her either run off or fight if need be. Shoes echo as someone walks out from the shadows.

_Clip, clop, clip, clop_. She recognizes heels and then the dress uniform, and then the red hair.

"Ah, Iana Koji. Why are you following me home?" Cherry asks. She stands up straight and tall. With her barefeet she is still two or three inches taller than Princess in heels.

"Don't call me that!" she yells.

"I think I just did. Now what do you want?"

"You are going to pay for humiliating me yesterday. Now even my closest friends think I'm weak and a fool." Princess snaps.

"Oh goody. That's because you are." Cherry taunts.

"You are so going to pay for that Quake. Do you know what I did to Fujioka when he messed with me?"

"Yes, you dumped his bag and things into the pond. Very mean, very much like your soul."

"Ugh. You are such a little brat! You will pay right now! And even worse than that Fujioka had to pay!" Princess ran at Cherry who stood there looking amused.

"Why are you so damn happy?"

"Because you don't know anything about fighting so why do you act like you do?" Cherry smirks.

"I do know and I'll so you!" Princess grabbed Cherry's wrist and pulled it behind her back hard.

"Why aren't you flinching?"

"Because I've been hurt far worse than this. So bad, in fact, that normal people would rather die than go through the pain." Cherry states.

"What?" Princess releases her grip and steps back, looking shocked.

"You heard me. Like, abuse." Cherry says, her face emotionless, her voice sad and strained.

"You were abused?" Princess asks, her face slack and sad.

"Yes. And so much more." Cherry responds.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, I guess, I should learn about people before,"

"Before you go picking on them because they stood up to you?" Cherry finishes in question.

"Yeah."

"You should go now. I need to get home to my mom."

"Was she also abused?"

"Yes, ten times worse than what I got. You should go now." Cherry gives Princess a light push.

"I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure. You should always give people a second chance."

"Oh thank you!" Princess runs and hugs Cherry tightly.

"Your welcome. Now go, I have a feeling that if you don't leave now and go through that alleyway, then you won't get any mercy from two people that you know." Cherry smiles.

Princess nods and takes off down the alleyway that Cherry pointed out to her. Cherry smiles and turns around, continueing walking home. She hurries because she knows that the two following her now are males.

* * *

"Hey look! There she is! Where is Princess?" Hikaru asks, turning his head around, searching for a blob of head hair.

"Don't know. Let's ask her." Kaoru says. With that, they run over to Cherry who is limping away quickly.

They run and reach for her arms, they each grab one and stop her. Cherry screams when she feels hands grabbing her. The twins wince and turn her around. She screams again but it dies in her throat as she sees her classmates. She whimpers loudly when they don't let go of her arms. They let her go and she steps away from them quickly and turns, running down the road to her house, or at least, running as best she can with a very noticeable limp.

The twins look at each other and they turn back to go back to their club.

"I don't think Princess heard Lily." Hikaru says solemnly.

"Yeah, and I think we scared her more then she needs." Kaoru whispers back to his twin.

"Well, at least Lily won't be worried any more." Hikaru jokes.

"Yeah, at least."

* * *

Cherry makes it to her home in less than three minutes after she saw the twins. She laughs at how she scared them when she screamed. She walks inside and her mother hugs her from out of nowhere.

"Darling! I heard you scream down the road, are you alright?" her mother asks, checking her over for any wounds.

"I'm fine. Hey, last night a tree fell in front of the school when I was trying to get out. Do you think you could take a look at my foot?"

"Of course!"

Her mother walks her over to a couch and then sits her down while she goes to the bathroom and grabs her first aid kit. Her mother unbandages her foot and then cleans it up. Her mother works for a good five minutes cleaning it up and putting it in place before she rebandaged it.

"So who bandaged your wound last night?" her mother asks.

"A friend. Haruhi Fujioka."

"Oh her? I once met her father when he came into the hospital with a broken arm from fighting when he was drunk." her mother laughs.

"Yeah, she's really nice. But she dresses and pretends to be a boy so she can,"

"Pay a debt that she got from breaking a very expensive vase? I know, her father told me all about it."

"I see. Well, what's for dinner?" Cherry asks.

"Meatloaf!"

"Ew. Mom, no offense but you make the worst meatloaf ever."

"Hey, I always offer take-out, but you always decline."

"Fine. I'll be in my room reading." Cherry stands up and limps upstairs.

"Okay! Wait, does that mean we can have take-out?!"

"Sure, whatever. But only this once!"

"Yes."

Cherry smiles as she limps up the stairs to her room. She closes the door softly and walks over to her closet. She takes off her dress and heels and then pulls on her long green fleece PJ's. As she's walking over to her bed she trips over her blankets that she didn't pick up off the floor from the other day, and falls onto her bed with a yelp.

She lands face first onto her messy bed and begins to laugh. She rolls over onto her back and laughs. She gazes up at the ceiling and thinks. As she thinks her mind wanders to the Host Club, specifically the twins. Her face heats up and she touches her forehead.

"Mom! I think I'm getting sick!" Cherry yells down to her mom who just finished ordering dinner.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my face is all warm!"

"Why?!"

"Because I was thinking!"

"About what?!"

"These two twins at school who scared me and that's why I screamed."

"Are they female or male?!"

"Male!"

"Oh my gosh! My baby has a crush!"

"What?!"

"Hold on..." Her mother runs upstairs and opens the door. She grins and jumps onto Cherry's bed.

"Okay. Now tell me, how did you feel when you first saw them?" her mother asks.

"What? Why?"

"Because, just answer the question!"

"Fine. Well, I just saw them as more boys."

"Okay, what about when they scared you? How did you feel?"

"Scared."

"Um, how about after they scared you?"

"I screamed and scared them, so then I felt happy."

"So, do you _like_ them?"

"No."

"What? Why not? What do they look like?"

"Look them up online. They are the sons of a very wealthy, famous man, and a designer is their mother." Cherry shrugs.

"Fine then. I will look them up. What are their names?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Cherry says.

"Them? Oh my gosh, I know their mom! I love her line of work, and you know how picky I am. So she hired me over the weekends to see if I like her new lines, and then in return for being honest with her and helping her I get to get one set, a dress with heels, or bottoms and a top for free! And of my choice. I love her. So if you ever decide you like her sons, then we can help!" her mom cheers while smiling like a maniac.

"No. I do not like them because they are males. You know that I am afraid of boys. And you know first hand why I am."

"I know, but still."

"So, am I sick or not?"

"Oh, no, you aren't sick. Well, **_ding_**_** dong**, _dinner's here. Come, lets go eat."

"I'll be there in a sec."

Her mother nods and gets up then walks out of the room. Cherry takes a moment to think about what her mom said._ Do I like them? I guess I take satisfaction in getting a reaction out of them. But do I like them? Maybe Kaoru, a little bit. But, he's cute, and what am I saying? Lets just go eat dinner and then I'll think later._

Cherry gets up and walks out of her room then to the table where her mom sits, eyeing the food like she's starving.

"You can eat you know." Cherry says as she sits down.

"I know, but I have to wait for you." her mom says.

"Well, eat now."

"K!"

They dig into their dinner and Porky the pig wanders underneath the table, waiting for them to drop something.

* * *

**Hey! I am so sorry that I took so long in updating, but my parents dragged me out of state to go to a beach for Father's Day, and then I finally got to hang out with my friend! She brought her siblings and herself to go swimming with me. It was fun, and now summer is officially started, in my terms anyway. Again, sorry I took so long in updating, but now I am getting busy and it might take longer for me to update. Thanks for reading and please review at the bottom! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to my fellow readers. So you know I am moving during the rest of June and I won't be able to update for any of my stories until sometime after school begins in August. I hope you enjoy this last chapter for a few months and I want to remind you, that if you have read my other story that is currently in progress called New Life, that I am still at a writers block for it. So once you have read it I would love ideas for the fifth chapter. **

**I would also like to thank the two people who reviewed for the last chapter, killjarkidranger, and C! Your reviews warmed my heart and gave me the extra boost I need to update. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. ****Well, I believe that is all, other than enjoy this chapter and please review at the end! Have a nice day.**

**Yours truly,**

**~Fluttershy 2059110~**

* * *

Cherry goes to bed with Porky the pig following her closely. She showers quickly and dries off then slips into her PJ's. Porky watches her as he sits by the door waiting for her to finish. She brushes her teeth and washes her face then combs through her semi dry hair that tumbles down her back and to her waist. She braids her hair slowly once it's brushed and then she ties it off with a green ribbon. She hums a lullaby that her mother sang her to sleep with after her father took out his anger on them.

Porky snorts and makes small noises as he tries to sing along in his own little way. Cherry laughs at him and kneels down to his level. She pets his head soothingly as he closes his eyes and his tail begins to thump on the floor. Cherry picks him up and walks/limps to her room. Her fuzzy black carpet feels good on her toes. Cherry flicks on her lamp by her bed and sits down on her newly made bed. Her mother had made it while Cherry did the dishes.

Cherry grabs her black school bag and pulls out her homework that needs to be turned in by tomorrow. She starts to do it while Porky snuggles up to her leg. After an hour she sighs and closes her math journal and book. She puts them into her bag and turns off her lamp. She puts her little red phone on her nightstand and checks the time. 10:06 it reads.

She sighs again and picks little Porky up. His black coat makes him bend in with the dark and her carpet. She strokes his head in a calming manner, calming both herself and him down until Porky doses off into the land of dreams. Cherry muses to herself, _I wonder if pigs can dream? _

She keeps petting Porky and soon she remembers back to when she got him.

~_**Flashback**~_

_It was a couples months ago. Her mother and her had just ran away and had found a new house to live in. Her mother paid it off right away with money she stole from her father's bank account. Her mother had taught her everything she knew about hacking into computers without being caught. She made it seem like her father had withdrawn all his money._

_It had been a week since they had moved into their new house and it was missing one little thing._

_"Hey mom! I want a pet. Can we please get one?" Cherry had pleaded with her mother for two days before she had to finally give in. Nobody could resist her puppy eyes._

_"Fine fine! I give up, you can have a pet. But it has to be small. What were you thinking?"_

_"I was thinking, and I researched all about them, that we should get a miniature pig!" Cherry had said it like it was a puppy._

_"A _pig_? You have to be kidding me." her mother had rolled her eyes and stated it was a terrible idea, but Cherry didn't give up._

_"Yes a pig. If we get it as a baby, then we can train it to pee outside and be a good little pig. See, I made an entire essay about it. They can eat our scraps, as long as it is organic and not meat. They can sleep in my bed too, once we train it to pee outside and to hold it. And the best part is, I'll do all the work. You just have to enjoy it's cuteness."_

_Her mom was still a bit hesitant._

_"You don't need to worry about a thing. I can take care of it, and everything!" Cherry looked at her mom with big eyes and a small pout._

_"Oh, give me an hour to research and think about it."_

_"Okay! Thanks so much!" Cherry hugged her mom and smiled._

_An hour later her mom gave in and they went to a small family farm with a litter of piglets that were justed weaned a week ago. Cherry had sat in the middle of the field and waited. Her mom chased the pigs about so they could leave, but Cherry finally got her to sit down with her. After two minutes of sitting still, a cute little black pig had cautiously walked up to Cherry. He sniffed her hand and then nuzzled it. Cherry gently petted it and it had climbed into her lap with a content sigh._

_Her mom fell in love with it and they lived happily together ever since. _

_~**Flashback**_**_ end_~**

Cherry smiled at the fond memory. She settled down and got under the covers, holding Porky snuggly. Porky sighed in content as Cherry pulled the blankets over them. Soon, they both fell asleep, Cherry with a soft smile on her face, and Porky with a crooked pig grin.

* * *

The next morning Cherry wakes up to Porky licking her cheek. She smiles fondly at him and pats his little head. He was still little, he was supposed to get about twenty ounces bigger, but he was the runt and he stayed fairly small.

Cherry stretched her arms over her head and then her legs. Porky did the downward dog pose as his stretch and then he sneezed, making Cherry smile and giggle softly.

"Well, I guess we better go down for breakfast." Cherry yawns and picks Porky up. She slips out of bed and slowly walks down the hallway and then down the stairs.

She trudges into the kitchen where her mom stands, leaning over the oven cooking fried eggs.

"Morning." Cherry says. She puts Porky down and grabs a glass. She fills the glass with orange juice and sits down.

"Morning sweetie." Her mom replies glancing at them.

"Did you sleep well?" Cherry asks.

"Yes did you and Porky sleep well?"

"Yeah. We even stretched together this morning." Cherry smiles.

Her mom nods and flips an egg, but it slips off of the spatula and onto the floor. Porky rushes over and eats the egg quickly.

"Do you need help with cooking? I could do it." Cherry offers.

"If you insist then sure." Her mom hands Cherry the spatula and sits down at the table.

"I didn't insist." A smile creeps its way onto Cherry's face.

"Yes you did! Just make breakfast. Please?"

"Fine."

Cherry grabs four eggs and cracks them into the pan. She lets them sit for a few moments then she flips them like a pro. She lets them sit for a while before she flips them again just to be safe and soon serves breakfast.

Cherry eats her two eggs happily. Her mom downs her food then stands and washes her plate. She walks down the hall and into her room. Five minutes later she comes back out in heels, a business suit, a pearl necklace and her hair is up in a bun.

"Mom where are you going dressed like that?" Cherry asks.

"I have a business interview in an hour. Now go get ready so you aren't late to school." Her mom ushers her upstairs, Porky trails after them.

"I hope you aren't interviewing for a desk job, because you will fail epically." Cherry jokes as she stands at the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It is, um, something. I don't remember, just get ready!" her mom grins.

"You forgot what you are applying for?! You are going to fail." Cherry grins back.

"I know, just go!"

"Fine." Cherry sighs and walks into her bathroom.

She undoes her braid and combs through it. Cherry then braids her hair into another long braid that tumbles down her back and to her waist. She then puts it up into a twisted bun. Cherry smiles at herself and then brushes her teeth and washes her face.

She walks out of the bathroom with Porky trailing her silently. She goes into her closet and pulls out her dress and tugs it on. Then she puts on laced socks and slips into her heels. Cherry grimaces at the feel but deals with it.

She grabs her bag and takes one last look in the mirror. She licks her finger and pulls a strand of hair out of her bun, it flows out and lands on her face, she smiles. Soon she walks downstairs. Her mother straightens her business suit and then grins. She marches out the door and to their shiny black car that was fixed and washed yesterday.

Cherry shakes her head and walks out of the door, then turns and locks it. She walks over to the car and gets into the passenger's seat. They take off down the road to Ouran.

Cherry gets out of the car and walks away. Her mom calls after her.

"Have a good day at school Cherry!"

"Kay! Good luck at your interview! You're gonna need it! Especially when you can't even remember what you are applying for!" Cherry yells back.

"Okay! Thanks! Bye!" her mom speeds off.

Cherry smiles and walks to the double doors. She hears a noise inside her bag. She looks inside her bag and sees Porky.

"Oh my gosh! Porky, what are you doing in my bag?!" Cherry squeals, she lifts him out of her black bag and twirls around.

He snorts and nods his head twice.

"I see, you snuck into my bag huh? That was a bad thing to do. But since mom isn't here then you get to spend the day with me!" Cherry laughs and hugs him tightly to her chest. He snorts again in agreement.

"Hey Cherry! How are you- why do you have a pig?" Lily asks as she bounds up to the two.

"Lily. This is Porky, my miniature pet pig." Cherry introduces Lily.

"Oh, hi Porky." Lily pets Porky's head happily, "So why did you bring him to school? You know pets aren't allowed." Lily beams.

"I know. But Porky snuck into my bag and my mom left before I could give him to her. So he has to spend the day with me." Cherry grins.

"Cool!" Lily grins back at her and they walk to the front doors of their school.

Upon walking into their first class, whispers erupt about Cherry's pig. Mrs. Necterline walks over to them with a hint of a smile on her face. Her nose is scrunched up a bit, making her white glasses ride up her face.

"Mrs. Necterline. Since when did you have glasses?" Cherry asks.

"I got them yesterday after school. My eye doctor said that I need them so I don't strain my eyes any more than I do now." Mrs. Necterline sighs.

"Oh. Well, they look good. Oh and by the way, this is Porky. He snuck into my bag this morning and my mom left before I could give him to her."

"I see, and thank you. But I think you will need to put him in the office, they will take good care of him until you can pick him up after classes." Mrs. Necterline smiles.

"Um, no thanks. You see, whenever I have him with me, I get more confident and can get through anything. So, I am going to keep him with me. But don't worry! I promise you he won't be loud. He is trained to be quiet when I tell him to." Cherry says.

"If you say so. I'm going on your word that he will be silent." Mrs. Necterline sighs but smiles.

"Okay! I won't let you down, promise." Cherry smiles; she and Lily sit down at their seats while Mrs. Necterline walks back to her desk.

Cherry pokes Porky's nose and he snorts before going quiet. She smiles and sets him down into her bag that she leaves open; soon class starts.

* * *

After school, Lily and Cherry walk down the hallways with Porky trailing after them. He snorts or squeals every once in a while to make them slow down so he can keep up as he trots next to Cherry. Lily will jump and start laughing every time he does that.

They make their way down the halls to Music room 3, Lily leading the way with Cherry following her.

"Hey, Cherry?" Lily calls suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Did, like after school yesterday, did Princess attack you?"

"No. She was going to, but then we started talking instead. I got her to change her mind and she got a change of heart as well." Cherry replies.

"A change of heart? Her? You have got to be kidding me!" Lily says loudly, turning around and facing Cherry, she walks backwards.

"I'm serious. You just have to give people a second chance and you never know. They might even surprise you." Cherry shrugs.

"Wow. I still don't believe you, at least until I see it." Lily rolls her violet eyes and turns to walk forwards.

"Whatever." Cherry sighs.

"Hey." A soft voice calls after them.

Cherry and Lily turn and look behind them. Princess stands awkwardly near a wall hidden half way behind a corner.

"Hey Princess. How are you doing?" Cherry says.

"I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"That's good." Princess glances at Lily who glares at her. Cherry sees this and sighs.

"Princess, I think you might have something you want to say, to Lily." Cherry says.

"Oh. Um, sure." Princess timidly walks over to them and stands in front of Lily. She looks her straight in the eyes and keeps eye contact as she speaks, "Lily, I am terribly sorry for the way I behaved. I was just upset because I was banned from the Host Club, and I spent all my time there when it opened. I guess, I haven't been very nice since I was banned, and even while I was attending it. And I'm sorry for scaring you into hyperventilating. I didn't mean to scare you that badly. Can you, forgive me? Or at least give me a second chance." Princess states.

"I, um. Wow. I never thought I would see the day when you, Iana Koji, apologized to someone. Especially me. So I guess, sure. I forgive you." Lily smiles at her.

"Really?! Oh thank you so much!" Princess smiles and hugs Lily tightly.

"Yeah." Lily giggles and hugs her back.

"So now we just need to get Princess back into the Host Club!" Cherry exclaims, her fist moves into the air.

"Yeah!" Lily exclaims loudly, pumping her fist into the air too.

"Yay!" Princess giggles and pumps her fist in the air, creating a small circle of fists.

"Come on, we need to get going so we aren't too incredibly late." Cherry says.

"Okay!" Lily exclaims happily.

Princess nods and they head off towards Music room 3. Porky runs after them with his little legs struggling to keep the pace. Soon they arrive in front of the Host Club's room. Cherry picks Porky up and holds him close to her chest. She takes a deep breath and Lily opens the doors. Rose petals float out of the room making Porky sneeze.

The three girls laugh.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" seven voices echo in the huge room.

Cherry gags at this, making Lily giggle at her. Suddenly they all hear three loud voices yelling at them, luckily they are the first people and the other guests won't arrive for about ten minutes.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Tamaki and the twins yell.

"She is coming here to apologize." Lily says calmly; she tucks a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

"Her, apologize? Yeah right!" the twins yell.

"She has never apologized to anyone before! Not even her best friends!" Tamaki yells, pointing an accusing finger at Princess, who hides behind Cherry and Lily. "She was banned from this place and she knows it! She is never allowed back! You got that? So get out!"

Princess whimpers and takes a step backwards to turn and run but Cherry and Lily grab her hands and hold her there.

Cherry takes a deep shaky breath and walks over to Tamaki and the twins. She slaps Tamaki across the face and kicks the twin's shins very hard. The two double over with tears in their eyes. Tamaki looks hurt in both his physical and pride pain. Lily's and Haruhi's eyes widen a lot at this. They quickly glance at each other then they both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually hit him!" Haruhi laughs.

"I know! I think it's because she has Pork with her." Lily exclaims.

It gets awkwardly quiet after Lily says this.

"What? Pork is her pet pig." Lily says.

Porky oinks to prove her point.

"Oh…" they all sigh.

"And his name is Pork_y_ not Pork. Now to the issues at hand. _You, _need to shut the heck up and listen to what I have to say. And _you two_ get over yourselves, it didn't hurt that much." Cherry deadpans.

"I think you broke our shins!" the twins cry.

"No I didn't you would have heard a crack, there wasn't one, now stand and man up." Cherry rolls her eyes at them.

"I don't think I've ever heard her talk before Takashi." Honey says.

"We haven't." Takashi mumbles.

"Well this is interesting. Cherry, would you mind telling me why your records are completely blank?" Kyoya asks suddenly.

"NO! All of you just shut up! I am trying to make a point here!" Cherry yells at them.

They zip their lips close and watch her.

"Thank you. Now, Princess is here to apologize and you _better_ let her talk." Cherry glares at them while crushing Porky to her. Porky snorts and she loosens her grip.

"Thank you Cherry." Princess mumbles sadly, "Haruhi. I am so very sorry that I accused you of sexual harassment. I shouldn't have and now I am banned from this wonderful place because of it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Haruhi blinks before she clears her throat.

"Thank you for apologizing to me, and yes I can forgive you. But you need to apologize to everybody else here first before I do." Haruhi says.

"Thank you! Everybody, I am terribly sorry for any and all trouble I might have caused you all. I didn't think I was being as rude as I actually was. Can you all ever forgive me?" Princess asks.

"I forgive you!" Honey exclaims running to her and jumping onto her to hug her.

"I guess I forgive you." Takashi says deeply.

"I suppose if it will have the best benefit in the long run." Kyoya says; he pushes his glasses up his nose as he says this.

"Sure, why not." The twins shrug and stand up from their sitting positions.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to Haruhi." Tamaki says harshly.

"I guess that settles it. I forgive you Princess." Haruhi says with a bright smile, "As long as you don't ever do anything like that again. And you have to pay 10 yen every time you come here until you pay off the tea set that you made me break."

"What? But Tamaki didn't forgive me." Princess says.

"His opinion doesn't count at the moment. Just be sure to give him good business and he'll be wrapped around your finger again in no time. Plus with all the girls watching he can't do anything without it ruining his reputation." Haruhi beams.

"Very smart Haruhi." Kyoya says with a smirk.

"Thank you."

"My opinion doesn't count?" Tamaki asks gloomily. He shrinks into his corner and pouts.

"Oh thank you all so much! I will never do anything like that ever again! I promise you!" Princess exclaims while clapping her pale hands.

"Now we should get started, the ladies will be here any second." The twins say.

"What? But _we_ are ladies!" Lily and Princess shriek.

"Ah ha, you see that's not what we meant to say." The twins pale.

"Then what _did_ you mean to say?!" they yell while cracking their knuckles harshly.

"Choose your next words wisely boys." Cherry and Haruhi say in synch.

"We meant the _other_ ladies!" Hikaru yelps.

"Yeah!" Karou says.

"Oh, ok!" Lily laughs and twirls around, her yellow dress spins about her as she dances her way to her regular table with the twins.

"You know Haruhi. You are super lucky you don't have to wear this ridiculous yellow dress." Cherry comments randomly.

"I know right. Well come on then Cherry; do you want to hang out with me or the twins today?" Haruhi replies.

"Twins, I still need to get used to them." Cherry says.

"Okay. Does having your pig with you help with your fear?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah because I got him after me and my mom left dad." Cherry says.

"Ah. Okay well see you later!" Haruhi exclaims.

"'Kay!" Cherry smiles at her and walks over to the where Lily sits.

"Hey Cherry! You never answered my question!" Kyoya calls.

"Oh what was it again?"

"Why are all your records blank?" Kyoya asks.

"Oh that? I deleted them for security reasons, for people like _you_ who hack into them to look up people. And other reasons." Cherry mumbles the last part but Kyoya hears it, just barely.

"Oh I see. Well that was smart and idiotic of you."

"Humph! Like you would know the other reasons why I deleted it! People are after me and my mother so in order to escape I had to make it seem like we died. And look up my account again." Cherry says.

"Here."

"Thanks. See the tiny writing in the bottom right hand corner?"

"Yes."

"Read it."

"Cherry Quake died at age fifteen from food poisoning." Kyoya says quietly.

"Yep! I did get sick and the doctors sent me home, but they didn't think I was that ill. So, I made it look like I died. I ended up almost dying, but then my mom found out I just needed to gag up some food poisoning. Great how that worked out huh?" Cherry grins and Porky snorts.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But why would you want to make it look like you died?" Kyoya asks.

"Because, I already told you! Now I must go, goodbye." Cherry turns around, her red hair flipping behind her as she walks over to Lily.

"What got you so worked up?" Lily asks giggling as Cherry sits down with a huff.

"Kyoya and all his questions concerning my records. He needs to mind his own business!" Cherry says loudly.

The twins snicker at this and the girls at the table gasp in shock that she actually talked.

"You talked! I've never heard you speak before! This is amazing!" a girl with long black hair and straight bangs exclaims.

"She has a pig with her!" another girl screams.

All of a sudden all of the girls in the room start to scream at the top of their lungs.

"What? He is just my pet pig. It's not a big deal!" Cherry shouts at them.

"Ah! A gross little pig!"

"Get it away from me!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Ah!"

The thirty or so girls flee the room screaming and yelling very loudly with Princess following them closely. After they leave the room, the Hosts turn and glare at Cherry.

"Why did you bring a _pig_ with you? Why couldn't it be a cute little dog or something? Instead you got a farm animal." Tamaki says. Some of the Hosts shudder at this.

"He is my pig, and you guys can't do anything about it. I brought him here because he snuck into my bag this morning and I couldn't bring him home without being really late. So I brought him to classes and I came here right afterwards! Gosh! What is it with girls and their fright of gross things? He is not gross because he got a bath two days ago!" Cherry bellows at them.

Haruhi shakes her head and starts laughing. Lily starts laughing too; she clutches her stomach as she falls to the ground.

"What? What's so funny?" Cherry asks.

"You! Y-y-you just… that is just… so funny!" Haruhi laughs.

"How is _that_ funny? She brought a pig here and scared off all our guests!" Hikaru yells.

"I know! But she isn't scared of you guys because she brought a pig to school! And you are getting all mad at her when she talked to you guys for the first time!" Lily shouts, standing up and glaring at them. She wipes her dress off and points a finger at them accusingly.

"Wha? But… sh-she… you." Kaoru gapes at Lily.

"Get a hold of yourselves here! She talked to you for the first time and the first thing you do is yell at her? I am so ashamed of you." Lily turns her head to the side and crosses her arms, pouting cutely.

Kyoya clears his throat and gets their attention, "She made us loose business for today, so we have a right to be mad at her."

"Whatever! You still have me and Cherry! You guys are such idiots sometimes!" Lily fumes. Her face gets red with anger.

"She is right. We do still have them." Honey says, shaking his head at his fellow Hosts sadly.

"Maybe we could make her pig pay too!" Tamaki exclaims after a moment of silence.

"No. I am not going to make Porky pay, he doesn't even have hands! How is he supposed to carry money around?" Cherry says.

Hikaru and Kaoru begin laughing at this.

"You can't make a pig pay boss! That just doesn't seem right!" Kaoru gasps.

"'he doesn't even have hands!' that is priceless!" Hikaru laughs.

Cherry smiles and starts laughing too. Lily and Haruhi giggle, which soon turns into full out laughter. Honey grins and laughs loudly too, he rolls around on the floor. Takashi chuckles quietly and Kyoya chuckles too, which turns into a deep laugh. Tamaki looks at them innocently and tilts his head to the side.

"What is so funny? I don't get it." Tamaki questions.

This causes them to all laugh harder. Lily starts to cry as she clutches her stomach. Haruhi laughs so hard that tears pour from her eyes. Cherry gasps for air as she clutches her stomach, she makes a weird noise that makes her laugh harder still.

Hikaru and Kaoru sit on the floor laughing and banging their fists into the floor, trying to make themselves stop laughing, it only makes them cry and laugh though.

Tamaki shrugs and starts to laugh too, but because he doesn't really know why he is laughing it isn't a real laugh.

They laugh for five more minutes before they are all gasping for breath. Their faces are a deep red and Cherry's face matches her darkly bright red hair. Once they all catch their breathes Hikaru speaks.

"So uh, why were we laughing again?"

"I don't remember…" Kaoru admits.

"Something about Cherry's pig and money." Kyoya says.

"Oh yeah. That was really funny." The twins grin.

"So what are you guys going to do now? Your guests are gone, and only we are here…" Lily asks.

"I don't know. We could all go home."

"But then you would leave two guests unhappy!" Honey exclaims.

"I think all that laughing made up for it." Cherry says.

"Yeah, we will be fine. You guys can go home for the day." Lily smiles sweetly at them all.

"Okay. Thanks you guys!" Tamaki says as he walks quickly to the door.

The door closes behind him with a slam that makes the room shudder.

"Yikes. Where is he off to?" Haruhi asks.

"Probably to see his mother. She has been sick and she recently moved in with Tamaki." Kyoya says.

"Oh."

"Come on Takashi! We should go practice for our Kendo match that is coming up this weekend!" Honey exclaims.

"Hn."

With that, the two leave, in a much quieter fashion than Tamaki. Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose and walks out of the room without a word. The twins grin and start to tease Haruhi. They ruffle her hair after a few minutes and wave behind them as they leave.

"So, I need to go home I guess. Bye Lily! Bye Haruhi!" Cherry grins at them and gives them both a hug before she picks up Porky, who was recently eating cake that he found on the ground, and walks out of the room.

Cherry walks down the hallways and soon makes it to the entrance hall. She steps outside and breathes in the fresh air and enjoys the sun shining warmth onto her face. Porky snorts as he enjoys the sun too. Cherry smiles and begins walking home with Porky held in her arms tightly.

**Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter but I moved and lost internet until just the other day. But this chapter is longer so hopefully that makes up for it! Again, I'm sorry! Thanks for reading and please review at the bottom! Thanks, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got sweet reviews from somebody so I want to dedicate this chapter to them. Thanks killjarkidranger! Also, Happy Fourth of July! This may be a bit late, but oh well. So, enjoy the chapter and please review at the bottom! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Also, my grammatical errors, as somebody pointed out, are on purpose. I purposely used past tense then present tense; I like to do that in some stories. But I guess it does get annoying if you think about it. I am sorry if this annoys you, I am trying as hard as I can, and I think the story is okay with it. It makes the story unique, in my opinion. But I am going to keep it as it is. If you haven't noticed, I used lines to separate the past and present tense, most too almost all of the time. Please forgive me if this offends you. And I do know that it is important, I only do this in my stories that are not for school.**

**I write stories on here because I think people would like to read them. Again I am sorry, but now I am going to get to the story part of it.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own OHSHC although I don't know who does. But I do own the OCs and the plot.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yours truly,**

**~Fluttershy 2059110~**

* * *

Cherry walks home with Porky held snug in her arms as a cool breeze drifts by them. The sun casts a warm glow onto their bodies as Cherry walks down the side walk. Her black school bag softly hits the side of her leg as she walks. Her pale yellow dress blows against her legs as another harsher breeze blows past them.

Cherry's red hair blows wildly behind her as the wind picks up for a moment before it stops. Porky snorts loudly making Cherry smile slightly. Cherry's heels click softly as she walks with light steps towards her house.

"Cherry wait! I forgot to give you something!" Lily calls out behind her.

Cherry looks over her shoulder to see Lily running after her, flapping a slip of paper with ink on it.

"What is this?" Cherry asks as Lily finally stands in front of her.

"My cell phone number and Haruhi's too. If you ever get lonely or need anything, then you can call either of us. Just so you know. Now I have to go, a storm is heading this way!" Lily hands Cherry the paper and runs off back to the school.

Cherry grins and looks at the numbers. One is neat and small; the other is not so neat, and not so small. A deep rumble some distance behind them makes Cherry sigh.

"More rain again. Oh well, come on Porky we should get home soon then huh? And from the wind and stuff, I bet you that it's going to be a big storm." Cherry says quietly. Porky looks up and oinks in concern.

Cherry looks up too to see the sun being blocked by huge black clouds. The wind picks up again this time getting stronger each minute instead of just dying off. A large gust of cold wind blows Cherry's hair into her face and makes her bag flap wildly against her leg, straining in her tight grasp.

Suddenly a loud rumble of thunder sounds just above their heads and rain begins to pelt down on them. Porky oinks in alarm and struggles in Cherry's grip making her tighten her hold on both him and her soaking wet bag. Cherry begins to run home, her heels click loudly as puddles rapidly flood the streets and the sidewalk.

Porky shrieks as lightning hits an electric cord, causing all the lights in the city to black out. Cherry begins to slightly panic as freezing cold water pelts down hard on her skin, making her shiver and her arms and legs to begin to go numb. Cherry shields Porky from the rain with her upper body. She makes a mad dash down the road. Suddenly she rams into someone knocking the breath out of Cherry, but Porky doesn't make a sound. Cherry looks up and lightning flashes, causing an eerie shadow to cast over his face.

Cherry's green eyes widen in fright and she backs away from him quickly. The man is tall, 6 ft 5 inches with blazing bright red hair and piercing black eyes that are so black you can't tell the iris apart from the pupil. Cherry gulps as he looks at her, his eyes scan her over before he grins like a maniac. His long sickly pale arm reaches out to grab her, but Cherry runs away. Sadly not before he gets a chance to skim her pale arm with his scratchy nail leaving a red mark.

Cherry sprints down the sidewalk to her house with her eyes as big as saucers and her legs burning. Her breath comes out rapidly and ragged, like she had been running for miles without rest. Her red hair whips her back as she runs as fast as her long legs can carry her.

Porky finally shrieks as they hear footsteps following them. Cherry picks up her pace until they lose sight of him and can only barely hear his feet. In thirty seconds Cherry makes it to her house. She races around back and fumbles with her keys. After a bit she sticks the key in the lock and turns it, her hands shaking so badly that it barely turns.

Cherry runs inside and slams the door close, only barely locking it behind her before she yells for her mom, panicking and hyperventilating. Her mom rushes downstairs after Cherry yells her name twice.

"What happened Cherry?" her mom asks worriedly.

"He is here, in town. He followed me! We have to run!" Cherry manages to gasp out quickly.

"He is _here_?" her mom's eyes go wide.

Cherry nods numbly, her head spins and her stomachs twists and turns, threatening to make her lunch come spilling out onto the floor. Her mom gasps and runs to the kitchen. Cherry follows her quickly. Her mom opens all the cupboards and then opens all the drawers, frantically searching for something in the dark.

Finally she grabs a newly sharpened knife, a loaded handgun and a holster. Her mom ties the holster around her hip haphazardly before flipping the gun into it and the knife on the other side of the holster. Cherry watches her mom run around the house grabbing a couple things like journals and personal records.

"Get the safe!" her mom shouts.

Cherry puts Porky down and rushes upstairs so fast that she trips three times before making it to the top. She runs into the bathroom and pulls out a silver case with a lock on it. Cherry pulls it out and runs to her room where she then grabs her favorite and only necklace with a key and a locket on it. The key is to the safe, her mom has the other one, and the locket has a picture of her mom and her then a picture of porky and her.

Cherry gasps as she hears their front door being knocked on roughly. Only one person has hands and fists so large and fierce that the door they knock on, even if only barely using their strength, tends to crack. Cherry's eyes widen even more and she quickly grabs her journal, favorite book, her cell phone and a few other things. She runs downstairs and picks Porky up off the floor quickly before her mother meets her and they run out the back door.

Her mother doesn't even bother locking the door; she just closes it very quietly. Cherry takes her shoes off and her mother does to; they leave their shoes in the dripping wet grass. They then run swiftly yet silently through their small backyard.

They run and then stop by the gate that leads to the side of their house. They listen quietly, scarcely breathing, before they hear their front door being broken down and a deep yell erupting from the man. With that, they sprint out the gate, past the side of their house, and then onto the sidewalk.

Her mom begins to get angry, or scared, as they run to the car, only to see the new car has smashed in windows, popped tires, a huge dent in the side of all the doors, and the hood of it is broken off and the engine is cracked and steaming. Cherry whimpers as they hear another yell then laughter.

They quickly run down the sidewalk, their bare feet splash in puddles and begin to go numb. Porky stays quiet like a good little pig and Cherry pets his head soothingly every once in a while. Suddenly Cherry's mom yelps and cries out in pain.

Cherry looks behind her to see the tall man laughing evilly while holding her mother's arm tightly at an angle.

"I finally found you," The man grins; half of his teeth are missing and his breathe reeks of alcohol, "I can finally finish what I started."

Cherry shakes her head as tears pool into her eyes. Her mother cries out again and gasps as his large hand slaps the side of her face. Porky shrieks suddenly at this and Cherry yells at the man.

"How dare you lay a hand on her?! She never did anything wrong! You need to let her go right now!" Cherry yells as loud as she can, hoping that someone hears. But the wind blows and her voice is muted.

"Hah! I don't think so Cherry. Be a dear and shut up for once. I never wanted y,"

"Shut up! You be quiet and let her _go_! _**Now!**_****Before I call the police!" Cherry bellows in rage and fright.

The man drops her mother to the ground and walks towards her instead. Cherry's eyes widen before she sees her mom grab the knife. Cherry smirks and looks up at the man that towers over her. The man grins maniacally down at her and grabs her arm.

Cherry grins and kicks him where the sun doesn't shine, but he doesn't even flinch.

"For a girl, you are pathetic." The man leers.

Cherry begins to get scared as the man grabs the knife seconds before it hits his head. He twists the arm of Cherry's mom who screams in agony, and drops the knife. He picks it up and without warning slices Cherry's cheek. Blood gushes out of it before he even takes the knife away.

Cherry screams and wriggles to get free, but to no avail. She does the only thing she can think of, she bites him as hard as she can. The man yells and slaps her away as he cradles his bleeding arm. Cherry takes the chance to pick her mother up, pick Porky up, grab the safe and her school bag, and run.

They run for a long time before they make it to a small, crappy looking hotel with the sign hanging off of it. Right next to it are three large, beautiful hotels. But, they take the one that is less fancy and way more obvious. This way, the man will look in the other ones first because you know people don't hide in obvious places, right?

Porky hides in Cherry's arms as they walk through the double doors that barely hang onto their hinges. Her mother rubs her wrist in pain and they walk to the counter, well, more like a desk that is falling apart. A boy with black hair and blue eyes watches them from behind the desk.

"Excuse me. Not to be rude or anything, but are you lost?" the boy asks. His voice cracks, he must have just barely hit puberty.

"We aren't lost. We need a place to stay."

"But there are three fancy hotels right next door."

"Yeah. But we didn't want to stay there. Is there a problem with that?" her mom asks.

"No! I mean, welcome to the Blank Star Hotel!" the boy grins.

Her mom nods and smiles.

"How much for a room sir?"

"Twenty dollars. We don't have room service of any type; the place is broken down and dusty. Plus we have no cook, and mice. We are lucky we aren't shut down already." The boy says meekly.

"We can help with that as long as you give us a room and act like we aren't here. If a man with bright red hair, black eyes, and is super tall comes here. Tell him you haven't had anybody come in for so long that mice have taken over."

"That's true though."

"Yes, if he comes he will come either tonight, tomorrow, or the next day. We will pay you extra if you _**do not**_****tell him we are here. Got it? After he leaves, tell us, but only after it's been at least an hour! We will stay in a room until then, got it? Now give us a room. We will pay you after we leave, but that could be awhile since this guy knows where we live." Cherry's mom says sternly.

The boy nods and smiles weakly at them, cowering at her mother's stern voice.

"If you don't mind me asking. Is he after you or something?" the boy asks.

"Yes, he is. I don't know why, but he destroyed our only chance of getting out of town fast and he is hunting us down." Her mom says quietly.

The boy nods and gives her a key that is rusty looking and small. Cherry smiles at him apologetically for having to deal with them and he smiles back, blushing ever so slightly.

"Thank you. Now please act like nothing happened. And if anyone asks where this key went, say you lost it. One question though, are you the only one who works here?"

"No, my grandma and grandpa work here. They are in the back. My grandma can cook you dinner if you want." The boy offers kindly.

"Maybe breakfast in the morning. Are there any cleaning supplies?"

"Yeah, in the hall closet right across from your room. Feel free to clean all you want."

"Is it okay to have a pig too?" her mom asks.

"We have rodents and insects all over, a pig is fine." The boy shrugs.

Her mother nods and thanks him before she leads the way upstairs and to their room. On the way, Cherry notices every door is locked. _This will be a good thing too. As long as we keep our door locked and we are silent, then we can be invisible to everybody._ Cherry muses to herself.

Porky sniffs lightly as they walk and sneezes. Cherry grins slightly and they arrive at their room. Her mom unlocks the door and they step inside. Three mice run out of the room squealing and squeaking loudly. Porky wiggles uncomfortably and Cherry holds onto him tight.

Her mother closes the door behind them and locks it. They walk through cobwebs and dust kicks up.

"It doesn't look like anybody has ever used this place for a few years. Maybe even a few decades." Her mom jokes, but coughs and sneezes instead of laughing.

"We should clean before we even put our stuff down." Cherry advises.

Her mom nods and unlocks the door. She walks out and opens a closet. Inside is a mop, a broom, a vacuum, some vinegar in a spray bottle, apple cider vinegar in a spray bottle, trash bags, and rags. Her mother grabs them all and walks back to their room. She closes and locks the door then turns to Cherry who is sneezing.

"Alright now, get to work. The broom will be for cobwebs. The vacuum for the floor, the mop to polish after we vacuum the tiled floor and the spray bottles for the mop and to disinfect things like toilets and sinks." Her mom claps her hands and grins, "Oh and we will use the trash bags for trash."

Cherry nods and puts the safe, her bag, and Porky down in a small area by the door that is cleaner than the rest of the place. Cherry grabs the broom and walks around the room collecting cobwebs and dust. She gets the ceiling, the corners, the walls, and the places in between too.

Her mom takes the vacuum and vacuums behind Cherry as she goes, to collect the dust she missed. After thirty minutes they finish that part and it looks spotless, almost. Cherry's mom goes and vacuums the bathroom that is attached to the room. Cherry grabs the vinegars and the mop and follows.

Once her mother finishes vacuuming she grabs the mop and starts to spray the tiled floor as her mom puts the vacuum away in a corner and wraps the cord around it. Cherry begins mopping the floor and soon she finishes. They stand and wait for three minutes jogging in place as the floor dries.

After it dries, Cherry and her mom go back in the bathroom and take out the rags and apple cider vinegar. Cherry's mom takes on the toilet while Cherry takes on the bathtub. Her mom uses the spray first and sprays the entire toilet three times over before she hands it to Cherry. Cherry takes it and sprays the entire bathtub three times over before she puts the bottle down and grabs a rag.

They both start to scrub down their parts of the bathroom and soon her mom finishes and moves onto the sink while Cherry scrubs the bathtub with urgent movements. After a while they both finish and sit back while taking a deep breath.

The bathroom now sparkles with cleanness. They sigh a bit in relief that they have a clean place to do their business and bathe. Cherry's mom gets up, remembering something.

"We need to do the beds! They are still disgusting! Come on, enough of a break for now. We must finish cleaning before we can rest more." Her mom exclaims while walking out of the bathroom.

Cherry sighs but gets up anyway and follows her mom into the room part of it. They walk over to the twin beds and her mom wrinkles her nose in disgust before she tears the blanket off the bed and throws it on the ground. Mice scurry out from under the blanket and bed in fright, scaring Porky. Cherry walks over and opens the door, the mice run out of it and she closes it quietly again before she locks the door tightly.

Her mom nods and Cherry shivers at the thought of sleeping in a mouse ridden bed. A large black spider and five daddy long legged spiders crawl quickly off the bed in alarm. Cherry and Porky both squeal in disgust at the same time.

Her mom calmly steps on each spider before she goes and grabs a trash bag.

"What are you going to do?" Cherry asks.

"Throw away these sheets and blankets. Luckily there was a trash bag on top of the bed, so the mattress isn't gross or dirty." Her mom says. Cherry nods in understanding and helps her peel the wet and clumpy sheets off the bed.

They quickly put the sheets into the trash bag and then grab the blanket. They lift it up, but then a small squeak stops Cherry from putting it into the bag.

"Wait. Let me see the blanket real quick." Cherry mutters.

Her mom hands her the blanket quickly and Cherry puts it on the floor. She opens the buttons on the blanket that connects it together and finds a baby mouse with big eyes staring at her. She gasps and picks it up and takes it out of the blanket.

"_Why_are you taking a baby _mouse_ out of the blanket?" her mom hisses.

"It needs help. See, it's a baby and its parents left it in their haste to leave." Cherry says while stroking the top of the mouse's head gently.

"But _still_!" her mom says.

"I am going to take care of it until either its mom comes back, or it can live on its own. Or I might keep it." Cherry replies.

Her mom shakes her head but nods none the less and smiles ever so slightly.

"Fine. But only because you like to rescue baby animals."

"Thanks mom!" Cherry grins and hugs her mom tightly.

Her mom hugs her back and then throws the blanket in the trash bag. She does the same with the other bed while Cherry tends to the baby mouse. The mouse is black and has its fur and little ears that are a bit too big for its small head.

"Hey Porky, this is your new friend, Mint." Cherry says to Porky who sniffs the small creature with hesitation.

Her mom laughs gently at them as she puts the trash bags full of sheets and blankets by the window. She reaches up and opens the window and peers down. Below she sees an open dumpster, so she takes the trash bags and hauls them up and out of the window into the dumpster below. She closes the window and grabs a clean rag and the vinegar.

She sprays the window twice and wipes it down. Moonlight floods into the window as she finishes wiping it clean and Cherry grins at this. Suddenly she hears tiny scratching and squeaking at their door. Cherry walks over and unlocks the door then opens it to see a mouse with five babies on her back.

Cherry smiles at her and hands her the missing baby. The mouse squeaks in thanks and scurries off.

"See, that didn't take too long for the mother to come back." Cherry says somewhat sadly as she closes and locks the door.

"Yeah, it was a good thing too. That baby wouldn't have anything to eat and it would have been lonely without his siblings. Now be sweet like honey and come wash this other window while I take a quick shower."

Cherry nods and grabs the rag and spray bottle from her mom. She goes and finishes the other two windows just as her mom walks out of the bathroom in wet clothes.

"I forgot that there weren't any towels or new clothes." Her mom mumbles.

Cherry giggles at this and goes to her bag that Porky is currently digging through. She lifts it up and out of his reach and grabs her comb that she managed to grab and a wash cloth that was in her bag before.

She walks over and the two girls sit on the clean floor. Cherry begins to comb her mother's hair before she dries it and ties it in a braid. Cherry then dabs her mom's clothing to dry it quicker. Her mom thanks her when she's done and gets up.

"Go take a shower while I finish making the beds. It's getting late and I want to go to sleep tonight on a clean bed."

Cherry nods and walks into the bathroom that smells strongly of vinegar. She strips and takes a quick five minute shower before she gets out and dries herself off with the wash cloth. She combs through her hair carefully and braids it before she walks out to the room.

Her mom is making the beds with new sheets, new blankets, new pillows and pillow cases, and no trash bags on the mattresses.

"Where did you find this stuff?" Cherry asks.

"I got it from the boy downstairs. He said that we should sleep on clean sheets and he also gave us two new towels that were freshly washed by his grandma, and soap for bathing next time." Her mom grins.

Cherry nods and smiles at the new room. It even smelled ten times better than before! Porky hops up onto a bed that Cherry dubs as hers. Cherry gets on her new bed and puts the safe and her school bag onto it next to her.

"What did you bring?" Cherry asks her mom as her mom opens the bag she brought.

"I brought my I.D. my journal, my personal records, my phone, my necklace with the key on it, and my tablet book where I keep tabs on notes, birthdays, and other various things in it. Plus a book about owning your own store. I think I should start my own business soon." Her mom says.

"That would be cool, but not until after dad is gone from our lives." Cherry says.

Her mom sighs but agrees with her. "What did you bring?"

"I brought my journal, my necklace that I am wearing, my personal records, the safe, a wash cloth, my comb, and a book. Plus all my school things that are at the bottom in my bag." Cherry says. Porky snorts irritably, "Oh and Porky!" Cherry laughs.

Her mom grins and puts her bag underneath her bed. Cherry puts her bags under her bed and gets under the warm covers. She pulls Porky close to her. With that, her mom pulls the lamp that barely lit the room that flickered on and off and they are soon surrounded by darkness. Cherry falls asleep feeling safe and peaceful for the first time in a long time. Her mother falls asleep soon after she hears Cherry's soft snores and Porky's soft snorts.

They both fall asleep with a small smile on their face. But who knows how long that will last.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter done! Was it okay? Please tell me what you think below. Anything will do fine. So I finished this at 11:14 pm, super tired, and there might be mistakes, but that's okay! So, good night I guess, and have a good day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's me again. I am super thrilled with myself for writing that last chapter; I had so much fun writing it. I accidentally got so into it that I ended up scaring myself while they were escaping because Cherry was scared. I tend to do that sometimes. **

**Also, if you ever have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me so I can clear it up! ****  
**

**So I am going to be quiet and let you read! Please enjoy and review at the bottom! Thanks for reading.**

**Yours truly,**

**~Fluttershy 2059110**

* * *

Cherry woke up to a dim light shining in her eyes. Outside birds chirped a cheerful good morning to their fellow neighbors and sang their children awake. Cherry blinks her eyes open tiredly and slowly remembers what had happened to her the night before. She shudders as she recalls being scared by him.

Cherry stretches as she lies on her back. Porky next to her side starts to stir as she shifts her weight. Cherry grins at him and strokes his head lovingly. Porky stretches his front legs out in front of him and groans tiredly. Cherry smiles at him and slowly sits up.

"I don't think I've ever slept that good Porky. Have you?" Cherry whispers.

Porky shakes his head slowly as he blinks himself awake. Cherry stretches her legs as she swings her legs over the side of the bed and just as she is about to step on the floor, a daddy long legged spider scurries across the room and out, under their door.

Cherry shivers as his long legs disappear under their doorway and her toes touch the ground hesitantly. Finally she jumps off her bed and stretches her aching back. Her back cracks several times as she twists and touches her toes.

But then she realizes her cheek has dried goop on it. She reaches her fingers up and touches her cheek. Pulling her hand away she gags as she feels a sharp pain, and her finger is coated thickly in dry blood. Cherry looks at her pillow and sure enough, it's coated in thick blood too, but it's more recent.

Cherry walks into the bathroom and grabs her wash cloth that she left the night before next to the shower. She soaks the cloth with warm water and gently dabs her face to rid of the blood. As she finishes blood starts to trickle out of her cut. Cherry searches through the medicine cabinet above the sink and finds a band-aid.

She rinses off her cheek again and quickly puts the band-aid on before the blood can slip out of her cut. She throws away the wrapper and walks out of the bathroom. Cherry walks over to the window and opens it a crack.

The sweet smell of rain drifts in through the window and Cherry sighs happily. A very pleasant smell drifts in from the downstairs window that is opened halfway. A trail of light smoke and steam flows out the downstairs window and then a head pops out.

A lady with curly white hair and big blue eyes looks up at Cherry kindly. Cherry smiles slightly at her and the woman smiles back widely.

"Young girl, if you and your mother are awake, I have breakfast cooking down here. It's almost ready if you are hungry!" The lady coos.

"Okay thanks!" Cherry grins and calls down to her.

The woman nods and Cherry leans back into the room. She looks over at her mother who is blinking and staring back at her.

"So that boy's grandma has breakfast cooking downstairs huh? Well we should go down and eat!" her mom laughs lightly and Cherry nods. Cherry leans her head back out the window for a moment and hears a light conversation going on in the kitchen.

"My my boy! You got some people to come to our hotel! Great job dear." The woman speaks quietly.

"Oh it wasn't me! I swear, they just came in with some pretty nasty looking bruises and that one girl had a cut on her cheek." The boy replies loudly.

"I saw that. She's a very pretty young lady don't you think? Probably no older than you too. Her and her mother must have had it rough though for them to come in asking for a room and telling you they will pay you more if you don't tell anyone they are here. You best be sure to keep your word boy! They are the first people we have had here for years! We could use the money and they seem like the type of people who would work as a trade." The lady exclaims.

"Yes! Maybe we could get them to help us clean this place up a bit! Instead of them paying us, but which would be better? Them paying us or them cleaning this place up so we could get some business?" a gruff old voice asks.

"Both. We could have them clean and pay us!" the boy suggests.

"We couldn't do that!" the lady gasps.

"But we totally could too!" the boy argues back.

"He has a point. Maybe we could have them,"

"No! We are not going to ask two, probably poor, ladies who came here injured to clean and pay us! This is just disrespectful!" the lady interrupts them.

"Maybe to you, but not to us." The boy says.

"I thought we raised you better than that! Behave and listen."

"Molly! He is behaving! He is just taking my side!" the man says.

"I know!"

By then Cherry's mom laughs quietly. Cherry jumps, startled and turns to glare at her mom.

"How long have you been there?" Cherry asks.

"I heard nearly the entire conversation. I think we should go down now." Her mom grins and they silently close the window.

Cherry's mom wears a light blue tank top and black jeans that fit nicely on her. The tank top shows off her large-ish chest and the jeans show off her nice legs. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she walks with bare feet.

Cherry wears a white tank top that she always wears underneath the school uniform and sweats that she put in her bag for gym class. Cherry's hair is in a braid and her outfit fits on her nicely without showing off too much. It's modest, and yet it's not.

Porky lets out a small huff of air and follows them as they silently walk out of the room and close the door behind them. Cherry's mom leaves the door unlocked so they will have easy access if they need it. Slowly, they walk downstairs, listening for any other voices.

Cherry picks Porky up as they get to the stairs, seeing as his little legs won't help him go up or down the stairs at all. They soon make it to the bottom of the stairs and the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs leads them to a small kitchen that is beautiful.

There are white tiles on the floor, a long dining table with eight new wooden chairs and shiny new kitchen appliances like the sink and fridge and stove. A shiny white microwave beeps as the grandma takes butter out of it. Apple pancakes are taken fresh out of the stove by the grandpa who has balding white hair and thick square glasses.

They quietly step into the room, fully showing themselves and the boy clears his throat. His grandma and grandpa turn and look at him. The boy points to Cherry and her mom and they look at them. Once the two elderly people see them, they smile widely. The grandma hobbles over to them while smiling cheerfully.

"Hello dears! Welcome, welcome. I am so happy you are here; we haven't had visitors in a long time." The old woman cheers.

"Yes, thank you for letting us stay and have breakfast with you. It is very kind of you. And it is okay that we have a pig here, right?" Cherry's mom smiles politely at them.

"Yes of course! We don't mind at all. As long as he doesn't make this place look worse than it already is, then he can stay here." The lady chuckles.

"Thank you. Is it alright if we eat? I'm starving!" her mom's stomach growls to prove her point.

"Yes, sit down." The man smiles kindly at them and ushers them to sit.

They gratefully sit down as Cherry places Porky onto the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what are your names?" the lady asks once they are all served.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! My name is Minka, and this is my daughter, Cherry." Cherry's mom replies.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Molly; this is my husband, Derik, and my grandson, Liam." Molly says.

"Very nice to meet you." Minka smiles and then they begin eating.

After about fifteen minutes they finish eating and Cherry helps Molly with the dishes while Minka washes the table and puts away leftovers. Liam goes back out to the desk and sits down. Derik goes back to his room to read the newspaper.

"My dear, Cherry, why are you so quiet? I know you aren't mute, so why did you act like you were?" Molly asks.

Cherry ponders if she should tell her and her mother looks at her with a pointed look, giving permission.

"Well, I don't really like males. They are scary, so I tend to stay away from them at all costs." Cherry mumbles.

"Oh my. What a tragic thing." Molly gushes.

"Not really, it's okay." Cherry says quietly.

Molly nods and soon they finish with the dishes. Cherry and Minka walk back upstairs, Cherry carries Porky. Suddenly, the double doors bang open as they are half way down the hall to their room. Freezing up in fear, Cherry and her mom listen silently.

"Where are they?!" the man yells.

"Where are who?" Liam asks, he stands up.

"They! A girl with red hair and green eyes and then a pig and a tall woman with long blonde hair and green eyes!" the man bellows in rage, making them shiver.

Cherry and her mother take the chance to silently slip into their room. Her mom closes the door silently and then they wait until they hear a lot of shouting before they lock the door. They quickly gather their things and slip into the bathroom all the while listening to the screaming downstairs.

"Nobody has stayed here for years!" Liam yells.

"Well this is the last place they would be! Now tell me where they are or you die!" the man shouts, his fists bang onto the desk, making it break.

"Now hold it right there! You can't threaten people just because they don't know where someone else is!" Liam panics.

"I just did! Now tell me or you die!" they hear a gun being loaded and they fear for the worst until they hear another voice.

"Out! Get out of my hotel! **_Now! _**Do it before I shoot!" Derik hollers.

The man huffs but doesn't back down. He grabs a gun and points it at Liam.

"If you shoot, then this boy dies. Now **tell me where they are!**"

The old man lowers his gun and puts his hands up.

"We seriously don't know who you are talking about sir." Derik pleads.

"As hell you do! Spill it, or he spills his brains." The man puts his hand on the trigger.

"Alright! Alright! They are in the basement."

"What? They don't have a basement." Cherry whispers.

Her mom nods and grabs her hand as she opens the bathroom door. They slip out of it and creep to the window that is still open somehow.

"I thought I closed this." Cherry whispers.

"I opened it when you weren't looking. Now be quiet."

"Are you lying old man? Because if you are you both die."

"I ain't lying. Now go and check for yourself." With that, he grabs Liam and they stand by the door while the man looks for the stairs to the basement.

"I don't see any stairs old man. You lied! Now you die!"

"Ah-ah-ah. Look to your left."

The man looks and sees a door. He glares at the two then opens the door and goes downstairs. Quickly, Liam, Derik, and Molly close and lock the door behind him. Molly quickly calls the police and reports the man. After a minute five police men run inside and unlock the door. They go downstairs and come back up two minutes later dragging the man as he yells curses at the three.

Cherry and her mom wander back downstairs after he is taken away and her mom hugs Molly tightly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much of a relief it is to have him off of our shoulders now." Her mom begins to cry and Molly patiently pats her head.

"You're welcome. Now you can live peacefully." Molly coos.

"Yes. Cherry come, let's go see if our house is okay." Minka says happily.

Cherry nods but then she remembers something. She picks up Porky and whispers, "We need to pay them."

"Oh you're right! I'll be right back!" Minka then runs up stairs.

After a while she runs back downstairs carrying the safe. She opens it and hands them twenty for the room and then an extra hundred for keeping them safe.

"Thank you again for helping us."

"No problem."

"Actually it was quite a problem," Derik snaps.

"Shush!" Molly jabs him in the side and he shuts up with a huff.

"Well, is it okay if we stay here a while longer and help clean up the place? It's the least we can do for you guys, think of it as a thank you gift." Minka suggests.

"Yes! Of course you may stay longer and help clean this place up!" Derik grins and gives them a thumbs up.

"Yay! Come Cherry, first we must get some of our things!" Minka then drags Cherry out of the hotel.

They stop outside of the hotel and smile at each other happily. They both take a good look at what they are going to be dealing with.

"The sign is barely hanging up and is sagging more from the rain. The windows are broken and then of course you must take into consideration the inside of the place. The rooms are filthy and will need a good thorough cleaning. Plus, we'll need to buy some new sheets for all the rooms. Then we'll need to clean the lobby and buy a new desk for Liam. Also we will need to fix the broken windows which will be pricey. And the doors will need to be placed back on their hinges." Her mom informs her while tapping her chin.

"Plus we should polish the keys too." Cherry adds.

"Yeah, that too."

"Come on, we can gather things from our house to help us clean. And I think that we should just stay at our house and,"

"No. We don't know if he will break out of jail or anything, so we can't stay there." Minka glares at the sky.

Cherry nods and they begin walking to their house. After a while they make it home and Minka immediately grabs a polisher, and some clothes to wear. Cherry goes to her room and sets Porky on the floor. She notices right away that her room was searched through.

Clothes are scattered all over the floor, her mirror is broken, and her door is cracked and split down the middle. Her bed is an absolute disaster. The sheets are thrown on the ground and the blankets too, and then it looks like something wet is on her pillow. From closer inspection she realizes it to be rain water.

She looks up and her window next to her bed is wide open, allowing a chilly breeze to blow through her room. She closes it and then makes her bed. Slowly, she picks up her clothes and puts them away in her closet and dresser then picks up the broken shards of glass and throws them away.

Porky snorts as she does this and he goes and nuzzles her leg gently. Cherry looks down at him and smiles sadly.

"At least I still have you and mom. Come on, we should get some things together so we can leave." Cherry then packs a small suit case full of her clothes and lugs that downstairs.

Together, her and her mom leave the house behind and travel back to the hotel where they plan on staying for a while.

**Hi-Ya! So how was that? Was it good? I liked it a bit, I suppose I could have done better, but I don't feel like rewriting it. So, if you liked it, thought it was funny, or anything in between please review! Remember if you have any questions then you can just PM me and I'll answer them. So yeah, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. So, I am sorry about this, but I will be taking a break from this story for a while. I need to work on New Life, and I am thinking on writing a sixth story too, but I'm not sure. School is starting in eight days and I need to get ready, plus I can't think of anything to write for this story any more without making it extremely boring, it would just be cleaning and fixing up the hotel, nothing else. I don't want that so I am going to take a break until I think of something or until one of you guys suggests something. **

**Thank you for reading my story so far though! I really appreciate the reviews and everything; please be patient and I will try to think of something very soon! I really don't want to discontinue this story, I like it a lot, and I don't want to disappoint all of you guys who are reading this by not continuing it. So I'll just take a break instead. **

**Thanks again, for everything!**

**Yours truly,**

**~Fluttershy 2059110~**


End file.
